My Pervert Neighbor
by Jaejung Love
Summary: YUNJAE! Jung Yunho selalu membuat kesal Jaejoong karena hobinya yang suka meremas pantat bahkan meraba pahanya. Tapi semua itu Yunho lakukan agar mendapat perhatian dari Jaejoong. Bagaimana kisahnya? DLDR - YAOI - T END-TAMAT
1. Chapter 1

**Title : My Pervert Neighbor**

**Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong and others**

**Pair : YUNJAE Always**

**Genre : Romance, Comedy and Yaoi**

**Rated : T**

**Length : 1 of 2**

**Summary : Jung Yuho dan Kim Jaejoong, mereka adalah tetangga, yang selalu ribut hampir setiap hari. Jung Yunho-lah yang selalu membuat Jaejoong marah. Marah, karena Yunho selalu meraba pantat dan pahanya! Padahal semua yang Yunho lakukan itu hanyalah agar ia mendapat perhatian dari namja cantiknya.**

**By J Love**

...

**CHAPTER-1**

"Ya! Jung Yunho berhenti melakukan itu padaku!" teriak namja cantik pada Yunho sambil memberikan deathglare pada Yunho - teman yang duduk di sampingnya sekarang ini. Yunho hanya tertawa meremahkan. Membuat namja cantik itu mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

"Ya! Jangan menggodaku seperti itu.." ucap Yunho tak begitu keras pada namja cantik yang berada di sampingnya.

"JUNG YUNHOOO!" teriak namja cantik itu lebih keras daripada sebelumnya karena kesal terhadap namja yang bernama Jung Yunho ini. Bagaimana tidak? Sedaritadi tangan Yunho tak tinggal diam. Meraba pahanya dan juga meremas pantatnya. Siapa yang tidak kesal jika di perlakukan seperti itu? Apalagi sekarang mereka sedang berada di tempat umum!

Seketika semua orang yang berada disana memandang kearah namja cantik yang berteriak sangat keras tadi. Namja cantik itu benar-benar malu dan juga sangat takut. Ia ingin mengucapkan maaf tapi.. Satu katapun sulit ia keluarkan dari mulutnya. Namja cantik itu hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam.

"Kau? Apa kau akan menggantikanku berpidato di depan sini?" ucap kepala sekolah pada namja cantik itu.

Kala mendengar ucapan kepala sekolah itu, namja cantik yang bernama lengkap Kim Jaejoong mendogakkan kepalanya. "Itu-" ucapnya tercekat. Seketika Yunho langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Maafkan dia pak, dia tidak sengaja berteriak seperti tadi. Apa anda mau memaafkannya?" ucap Yunho dengan berani. Seketika semua murid memandang kearahnya takjub.

"Keren.."

"Tampannya.."

Itulah beberapa kata yang di lontarkan para siswi ketika melihat Yunho untuk pertama kalinya. Apalagi ditambah dengan senyuman manis yang Yunho persembahkan tadi seakan membuat semua penghuni ruangan ini meleleh dibuatnya.

"Bagaimana, pak? Apa anda mau memaafkannya?" tanya Yunho sekali lagi. Karena kepala sekolah belum menjawab pertanyaannya tadi.

"Itu.. ne, saya memaafkannya. Jangan membuat keributan lagi, ne?" jawab kepala sekolah. Yunho menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum.

"Gomawo," ucap Yunho mengakhiri. Ia-pun duduk kembali di kursinya. Yunho melihat kearah Jaejoong yang menundukkan kepalanya sedaritadi. Kemudian ia raih tangan namja cantik itu lalu menggenggamnya erat.

"Tenanglah, sudah tidak apa-apa." ucap Yunho pada Jaejoong. Mendengar ucapan Yunho tadi, Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan perasaan bersalah.

"Mianhe," ucap Jaejoong sangat lirih.

"Tenanglah, aku tak kan membiarkanmu dalam kesulitan." ucap Yunho pada

Jaejoong.

"Eum.. go.. go..mawo.." ucap Jaejoong kesulitan sambil menundukkan wajahnya untuk menutupi semburat merah yang keluar di kedua pipinya. Yunho hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Jaejoong yang malu-malu.

"Tapi kau harus membayarnya nanti.. Itu tidak gratis Jae.." ucap Yunho tepat ditelinga Jaejoong sambil meremas pantat Jaejoong kembali. Membuat kemarahan Jaejoong kembali muncul. Jaejoong akan berteriak namun... Ia mengurungkan niatnya ketika wajah kepala sekolah melihat kearahnya. Jaejoong hanya bisa meringis dan memendam rasa kesal itu. Yunho hanya tertawa kemenangan dalam hati. Kini Jaejoong hanya bisa pasrah menerima perlakuan Yunho padanya sampai acara ini benar-benar selesai.

Acara mendengarkan pidato kepala sekolah untuk murid barupun selesai juga. Jaejoong langsung menepis tangan Yunho yang sedang mengelus pahanya tadi. Lalu Jaejoong menarik tangan Yunho keluar dari aula.

Yunho hanya tertawa ringan melihat tingkah Jaejoong. "Kau benar-benar sudah tidak tahan yah Jae..?" ucapan Yunho barusan malah mendapatkan respon deathglare dari Jaejoong.

BRAK

Jaejoong membawa Yunho masuk ke dalam toilet pria yang ada di sekolah baru mereka lalu mengunci pintunya.

"Omo.. My Jae sepertinya marah.." ucap Yunho menggoda Jaejoong, tak terlihat takut sama sekali.

"YA! JUNG YUNHO SAMPAI KAPAN KAU AKAN TERUS MELAKUKAN INI PADAKU? A-hmmpt.." perkataan Jaejoong berhenti seketika karena Yunho langsung membungkam mulut Jaejoong dengan bibirnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian.

"Hah..hah.." Jaejoong mengatur nafasnya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat merah. Merah padam. Entah karena ciuman itu atau karena ia sangat kesal pada Yunho?

Yunho hanya menyeringai licik pada namja cantik itu.

"Itu bayaran yang tadikan Jae?" ucap Yunho menggoda Jaejoong kembali. Jaejoong yang mendengarnya hanya bisa mendelikan matanya saja.

"Terserah." ucap Jaejoong lalu keluar dari kamar mandi itu. Yunho hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak setelahnya. Ia benar-benar sangat puas telah mengerjai namja cantik itu.

Setelah meninggalkan Yunho. Jaejoong terus merutuki kekesalannya. "Bisa-bisanya aku satu sekolah lagi dengan namja pervert itu lagi." ucap Jaejoong pada diri sendiri saat berjalan menuju kelas barunya. Tak sedikit anak yang melihat kearahnya. Namun Jaejoong tak peduli. Sekarang ia benar-benar sedang kesal. Kesal sekaliii...

"Untung saja aku masuk ke kelas D bukan A! Gawat saja misal satu kelas lagi dengannya. Bisa-bisa aku gila karena terus bersamanya." gerutu Jaejoong lagi.

Sampailah Jaejoong di depan kelas 1-D. Ia masuk kedalam ruangan itu. Terlihat semua bangku sudah terisi dengan sempurna. Pandangan Jaejoong mencari bangku yang kosong. Dapatlah. Ya walaupun dibelakang no problem. Asalkan masih ada tempat duduk untuknya. Jaejoong-pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju bangku kosong itu. Tak lama kemudian seorang guru masuk kedalam kelasnya. Semua murid-pun secara otomatis menghentikan aktivitasnya dan mulai duduk dengan tertib dibangkunya masing-masing begitupun dengan Jaejoong.

Guru itupun tersenyum pada semua murid dan mulai untuk bersuara. "Sebelumnya perkenalkan nama saya Lee Hyuk Jae. Saya yang akan menjadi wali kelas kalian disini." ucapnya. Semua murid masih terlihat tenang memperhatikan Guru Lee berbicara. "Tapi sebelum itu, saya akan memperkenalkan murid pindahan dari kelas 1-A." ucap Guru Lee.

Mendengar kalimat yang tadi Guru Lee ucapkan, Jaejoong mulai merinding. 'Ya tuhan.. Jangan sampai namja pervert itu..' doa Jaejoong dalam hati berharap cemas.

"Masuklah," ucap Guru Lee menyuruh murid pindahan itu masuk kedalam kelasnya. Semua murid melihat kagum pada murid pindahan dari kelas 1-A itu terutama para siswinya. Banyak dari mereka yang tersenyum senang kala melihatnya. Murid pindahan itu terus tersenyum lebar kala sudah menemukan sosok yang dicarinya itu. Demi dia-lah dia rela pindah ke kelas ini. Jaejoong tak berani menatap kedepan sama sekali. Ia takut kalau murid itu adalah Jung Yunho.

"Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu.." ucap Guru Lee. Murid pindahan itu mengangguk.

"Perkenalkan namaku Jung Yunho.. Senang berteman dengan kalian." ucap Yunho tak lupa memberikan senyuman mautnya pada semua murid yang ada disini. Para siswipun langsung berteriak histeris.

JETTARR

'Mimpi burukku benar-benar datang..' ucap Jaejoong dalam hati. Ia langsung menundukkan wajahnya lebih dalam agar Yunho tak melihatnya. Setidaknya itu cara agar Yunho tak duduk sebangku dengannya.

"Sudah-sudah." ucap Guru Lee menenangkan semua murid yang tiba-tiba histeris. Banyak para siswi yang menyesal karena sudah punya teman sebangku. Seandainya tidak, pasti akan dengan senang hati menyuruh Yunho duduk di sebelahnya. "Oh ya, Yunho.. Kau bisa duduk di-" Guru Lee melihat sekeliling mencari bangku kosong.

"Pak Lee disana kosong. Apa boleh aku duduk disana?" tanya Yunho sambil menunjuk kearah bangku kosong itu.

Guru Lee mengangguk. "Gomawo." ucap Yunho lalu mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju bangku yang masih ada tempat kosong itu.

Jaejoong yang sedang ia lakukan hanyalah terus berdoa saat ini. Ia benar-benar dalam keadaan berharap cemas. 'Jangan kemari, ku mohon.. Jangan kemari.' ucap Jaejoong dalam hatinya. Ia terus menutup matanya dan tak mau melihat kenyataan bahwa Yunho sudah duduk di sampingnya sekarang.

"Hallo Jae, kita bertemu lagi." sapa Yunho pada Jaejoong. Seketika Jaejoong membuka matanya dan melihat ke sampingnya. Ternyata ini bukan mimpi. Tadi memang benar suara Yunho. Jaejoong tidak percaya ini.

Jaejoong harus bisa menerima kenyataan. Bahwa dirinya harus bersama dengan Yunho lagi sekarang. 'TIDAKKKKKKK!' teriak Jaejoong dalam lamunannya.

"Jae.. Jae kau kenapa?" tanya Yunho sembari mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya didepan wajah Jaejoong.

Jaejoong kemudian tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia langsung menepis tangan Yunho itu. "Berhenti untuk peduli padaku!" ucap Jaejoong dengan nada yang dibuat tenang. Karena ia tahu sekarang berada didalam kelas tak mungkin harus berteriak seperti tadi. Itu akan membuat dirinya malu untuk kedua kalinya.

Yunho tersenyum manis dan berkata. "Aku merindukanmu.." ucap Yunho membuat Jaejoong ingin muntah sekarang juga.

'Apa merindukanku? Yang benar saja. Kita baru berpisah 15 menit yang lalu.' ucap Jaejoong dalam hatinya. Ia merasa bahwa Yunho terlalu berlebihan. Jaejoong hanya memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain seakan berkata bahwa ia tak peduli dengan apa yang diucapkan Yunho barusan. Tapi Jung Yunho tetaplah Jung Yunho, ia tahu bagaimana agar namja cantiknya selalu melihat padanya.

"Aku tahu kau juga merindukanku-kan Jae? Hanya saja kau tak mau mengakuinya." ucap Yunho lirih namun Jaejoong masih bisa mendengarnya sangat jelas. Seketika Jaejoong menoleh dan mendelikkan matanya pada Yunho seakan berkata diam atau kau akan mati.

KRINGGG

Bunyi bel terdengar mengalun sangat keras. Inilah waktunya semua murid di perbolehkan untuk pulang. Dengan tergesa-gesa Jaejoong langsung mengambil tasnya dan bergegas keluar tanpa menunggu Yunho terlebih dulu. Yunho yang melihat Jaejoong pergi segera menyusulnya dan ia-pun mengabaikan beberapa siswi yang tadi sempat mengajaknya pulang bersama.

"Ya! Jae tunggu aku!" teriak Yunho memanggil Jaejoong. Jaejoong tentu mendengarnya namun ia tidak peduli dan mengabaikannya. Yunho-pun berlari dan bisa bersejajar dengan Jaejoong lagi.

"Ya! Kau ini. Aku memanggilmu daritadi." ucap Yunho marah pada Jaejoong sembari mengatur nafasnya.

"Seperti ada suara? Siapa yah?" ucap Jaejoong sambil mengedarkan pandangannya, seolah bahwa ia tak melihat Yunho sekarang. Yunho kesal karena Jaejoong seperti itu padanya. Lalu menarik tangan Jaejoong dengan paksa.

"Ya! Lepaskan. Kau ini apa-apan sih! Cepat lepaskan aku sekarang juga Jung Yunho!" teriak Jaejoong marah-marah pada Yunho. Namun Yunho enggan untuk melepaskan namja cantiknya sampai mereka berada di tempat parkir.

"Masuklah," suruh Yunho pada Jaejoong yang sudah membuka pintu mobilnya.

"Siapa yang mau pulang denganmu? Aku mau pulang sendiri." ucap Jaejoong ketus.

"Kau ini kenapa sih marah-marah terus? Kitakan bertetangga Jae.." ucap Yunho pada Jaejoong. Ia menatap namja cantiknya itu dengan lembut. Jaejoong belum menjawab pertanyaan Yunho. Di lihatnya Jaejoong yang terus memalingkan wajahnya sembari terus cemberut. Yunho-pun menyeringai.

"Kau cemburu, oeh?" goda Yunho pada Jaejoong. Seketika Jaejoong menatap Yunho.

"Mwo? Kau gila. Mana mungkin aku cemburu..haha." jawab Jaejoong diakhiri dengan tertawa yang dibuat-buat.

"Ya sudah jika kau mau pulang sendiri aku juga tidak rugi." ucap Yunho dan langsung masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Lalu membiarkan Jaejoong sendirian di tempat parkir. Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya kala melihat Yunho yang menawarkan kepada salahsatu siswi di kelasnya tadi untuk pulang bersama.

"Dasar Jung Yunho playboy!" ucap Jaejoong marah pada Yunho. Ia-pun mulai berjalan kaki untuk menuju halte bus.

"Ah, panas sekali cuacanya hari ini." keluh Jaejoong. Ia merasa menyesal sekarang kenapa tadi tak ikut dengan Yunho saja. "Omo! Apa yang baru saja aku pikirkan. Aku benar-benar sudah gila karenanya!" ucap Jaejoong sambil terus mengelengkan kepalanya secara terus-menerus. Sampailah di halte bus. Jaejoong menanti kedatangan bus. Tak lama kemudian bus-pun datang untuk tujuan daerahnya. Jaejoong masuk kedalam bus. Namun, ternyata tak ada tempat duduk kosong untuknya. Ia-pun mau tak mau harus berdiri sekarang. Jaejoong merutuk dalam hatinya. 'Aigoo kenapa aku sial sekali hari ini. Ini semua pasti karena Jung Yunho! Awas saja kau!' ucap Jaejoong sambil mengepalkan tangannya dalam bayangannya Jaejoong telah memukul Yunho sampai babak belur.

"Hihihi.." Jaejoong tak bisa menahan untuk tidak tertawa. Ia membayangkan wajah Yunho yang membiru dengan lingkaran hitam besar dimatanya. Itu sangat lucu menurut Jaejoong. Semua orang didalam bus-pun mengira Jaejoong sudah gila karena tertawa sendirian seperti itu.

30 menit kemudian,

Sampailah Jaejoong di halte pemberhentian untuk daerahnya. Ia keluar dari bus dan harus berjalan kaki setelah ini.

"Benar-benar melelahkan." keluh Jaejoong. Ia sedikit menyeka keringat. "Cuaca hari ini panas sekali sih." lagi dan lagi ia mengeluh. Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia sedang tidak mood sekarang. Jalannya-pun terlihat sangat lesu dan tak semangat. Saat terlihat ada sebuah kaleng minuman di jalan, secara spontan-pun Jaejoong menendangnya.

PLETAK

"Omo! Bagaimana ini?" ucap Jaejoong ketakutan kala melihat preman yang tak sengaja terkena lemparan kalengnya tadi.

"Ya! Kau!" tunjuk preman itu pada Jaejoong. "Kau yang melempar ini bukan?" ucap preman itu mulai mendekat kearah Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya saat ini. Ia takut.

"Mi.. Mianhe.. Aku.. Tidak sengaja," ucap Jaejoong tergagap.

"Omo.. Ternyata kau sangat cantik.." goda preman itu pada Jaejoong dan menyentil dagu Jaejoong.

"YA! Aku ini namja! Apa kau tidak bisa liat itu?" bentak Jaejoong pada sang preman.

"Aigoo.. Caktik-cantik kok galak sekali.. Hey.. Cepat kemarilah ada santapan manis hari ini.." mendengar ucapan preman itu Jaejoong benar-benar sangat takut. Ia menelan salivanya begitu berat kala melihat serombongan teman preman itu datang mendekat kearahnya.

"Mi..mianhe.." ucap Jaejoong ketakutan.

"Omo.. Dia memang sangat cantik," ucap salah seorang dari mereka. "Ayo kita bawa ke markas." lanjutnya. Tangan Jaejoong mulai ditarik paksa oleh seseorang disana. Namun..

"Ya! Lepaskan dia!" mendengar suara yang tak asing baginya, Jaejoong melihat kearah sumber suara.

"Yunho.." gumam Jaejoong dengan mata berbinar. Ia sangat senang Yunho datang kesini menolongnya. Jaejoong-pun menepis tangan preman yang menariknya tadi. Ia segera memposisikan dirinya di belakang Yunho seolah meminta perlindungan padanya.

"Tenanglah," ucap Yunho pada Jaejoong.

"Eumh.." jawab Jaejoong sambil mengangguk.

"Kau mau jadi sosok pahlawan di siang bolong, adik kecil?" ucap salah seorang disana.

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin membawa kekasihku kembali padaku." ucap Yunho terlihat sangat santai. Jaejoong sedikit bingung apa yang barusan Yunho ucapkan tadi padanya. 'Mwo? Kekasih? Siapah?' tanya Jaejoong dalam hati.

"Hahaha.." preman-preman itu malah tertawa keras kala mendengar ucapan Yunho tadi.

"Apa kalian tidak malu? Hanya berani dengan orang yang lemah?" ucapan Yunho malah membuat preman itu semakin marah.

"Yunh.. Jangan melawan mereka.." bisik Jaejoong pada Yunho. Ia khawatir. Sangat khawatir.

"Tenanglah, semua akan baik-baik saja." ucap Yunho menenangkan Jaejoong.

"Tap.."

"Sstt.."

"Ya! Apa kalian sedang memamerkan kemesraan kalian pada kami?" ucap preman itu.

'Mwo? Mesra? Yang benar saja!' batin Jaejoong.

Yunho malah tersenyum mendengar ucapan preman itu. "Aku minta maaf secara langsung atas tindakan kekasihku ini. Karena telah membuat kalian menjadi marah seperti ini. Aku benar-benar minta maaf.." ucap Yunho sambil membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali. Saat melihat itu Jaejoong sangat terharu. Sebegitu pedulikah Yunho padanya?

Entah malaikat datang dari mana yang telah merasuki kedalam tubuh preman-preman itu. "Baiklah kami memaafkannya. Jagalah kekasihmu dengan baik jangan sampai berkeliaran sendirian seperti itu."

Mendengar itu Yunho sangat lega. Ia tersenyum kembali dan membungkukkan badannya sekali lagi. "Gomawo, kami permisi." pamit Yunho pada mereka semua. Kemudian menarik tangan Jaejoong dan membawanya pergi dari tempat itu. Jaejoong benar-benar tak bisa berkata apapun sekarang ini.

"Masuklah, aku akan mengantarmu pulang." ucap Yunho pada Jaejoong.

"Go..gomawo," ucap Jaejoong sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

Yunho tersenyum lalu mengelus rambut kepala Jaejoong. "Aku-kan sudah berjanji padamu. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu dalam kesulitan." ucap Yunho sambil mengembangkan senyumnya.

Jaejoong tak membalas apapun. Mukanya benar-benar merah sekarang. Yunho memang selalu bisa membuat Jaejoong mengeluarkan semburat merah di kedua pipinya yang putih.

Tak lama kemudian, merekapun sampai di depan rumah Jaejoong. Jaejoong turun dari mobil Yunho tanpa mengucapkan kata terimakasih.

"Ya! Jae! Aku sudah mengantarmu.. Apa kau tak mengajakku masuk?" ucap Yunho pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong berbalik kala Yunho memanggilnya. "Tanpa aku persilahkan juga, biasanya kau masuk seenaknya." ucap Jaejoong ketus.

'Ia juga yah..' gumam yunho dalam hati. Ia-pun mengikuti Jaejoong untuk keluar dari mobil.

"Joongie, kau sudah pulang sayang?" sapa umma Jaejoong saat melihat anaknya berjalan di halaman rumah. "Oh, ada Yunho rupanya. Apa kau mengantarkan Joongie pulang lagi, Yunh?" tanya umma Jaejoong kala melihat Yunho berjalan dibelakang Jaejoong. Yunho tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Appa dan Ummamu berangkat ke Jepang lagi hari ini?" tanya umma Jaejoong lagi pada Yunho.

"Ne, Appa dan Umma mereka ke Jepang tadi pagi." jawab Yunho.

"Kalian pasti lelah. Ayo cepat masuk. Umma akan menyiapkan makan siang untuk kalian." ucap umma Jaejoong. Mendengar itu Jaejoong hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. "Yunho.. Kau makan siang disini saja, ne?" ucap umma Jaejoong berbaik hati.

"Ne, dengan senang hati Ahjumma." jawab Yunho sembari mengembangkan senyumnya. Jaejoong yang melihat itu hanya cemberut. Umma Jaejoong-pun masuk kedalam rumah meninggalkan mereka berdua di luar.

"Kau memang bisa merayu ummaku." ucap Jaejoong pada Yunho sambil mengurucutkan bibirnya.

"Wae, kau iri. oeh?" balas Yunho pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya memalingkan muka dan tak menjawab.

"Ayo kita masuk." ajak Jaejoong pada Yunho. Yunho menurut dan mengikuti Jaejoong dibelakang. Dengan senyum jahil. Yunho-pun memulai aksinya kembali.

"Ah!" jerit Jaejoong mendadak. Yunho tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat reaksi Jaejoong.

"Ya Jung Yunho! Awas kau!" mendengar singa betina mengamuk. Yunho segera berlari masuk kedalam rumah. Jaejoong langsung mengejar Yunho. Ia tidak terima, Yunho seenaknya meremas pantatnya tadi.

"Ya! Jung Yunho berhenti!" teriak Jaejoong pada Yunho. Yunho segera mencari perlindungan. Ia langsung berlari menuju umma Jaejoong berada dan berlindung dibelakangnya. Umma Jaejoong sedikit kaget karena kedatangan Yunho yang mendadak.

"Ahjumma. Tolong aku.. Ne?" ucap Yunho memohon. Umma Jaejoong hanya tersenyum biasa. Pemandangan seperti ini tidak asing. Hampir setiap hari Yunho dan Jaejoong memang selalu ribut dan bertengkar mengenai hal-hal kecil.

"Ya! Jung Yunho dimana kau?" teriak Jaejoong yang tak menemukan Yunho dimanapun.

"Ya! Joongie jangan teriak begitu. Cepatlah cuci tanganmu. Yunho sudah menunggu di ruang makan." ucap umma Jaejoong.

'Yunho, awas kau.' ucap Jaejoong dalam hati sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"Bertengkarnya ditunda dulu. Cepat makan sana." suruh umma Jaejoong pada Jaejoong setelah melihat ada aura kemarahan muncul dalam dari anaknya. Umma Jaejoong mendekat lalu mengacak rambut Jaejoong pelan.

"Kalian ini sudah besar. Jangan seperti anak kecil seperti itu." ucap umma Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya cemberut saja. Ummanya seperti membela Yunho bukan dirinya yang notabene adalah anak kandungnya.

"Tapi umma.. Yunho itu.. Dia-" Jaejoong tak langsung meneruskan perkataannya. 'Apa aku harus mengatakan pada umma kalau Yunho suka meremas pantatku? Itu tidak mungkin. Sangat memalukan..' batin Jaejoong. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Mukanya terlihat memerah hanya karena memikirkan itu. Umma Jaejoong yang sedaritadi melihat tingkah anaknya, hanya bisa mengkerutkan keningnya saja. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan anaknya ini?

"Memang Yunho kenapa, hmm?" tanya umma Jaejoong.

"Eum..itu.. Yu..Yunho.. Ah! Tidak apa-apa kok umma!" jawab Jaejoong kesusahan dan langsung berlari meninggalkan ummanya dengan muka yang sudah merah padam. Umma Jaejoong hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya saja melihat tingkah aneh Jaejoong.

Jaejoong segera masuk kedalam kamarnya dan menghela nafas lega.

"Hampir saja.." ucap Jaejoong sambil mengelus dadanya.

"Hampir apa?"

"YA! Kau ini mengagetkanku.." ucap Jaejoong sembari mengelus dadanya untuk kedua kalinya. Yunho hanya tersenyum puas meliat itu.

"Sejak kapan kau masuk ke kamarku?" tanya Jaejoong menginterogasi Yunho.

"Sejak kau berada disini." jawab Yunho sambil tersenyum manis pada Jaejoong.

"Huh! Dasar. Pergi sana!" usir Jaejoong sadis.

"Kau jahat sekali, Jae.." ucap Yunho manja pada Jaejoong. Ia-pun mendekap tubuh Jaejoong dari belakang.

"Ya! Lepaskan!" ronta Jaejoong meminta dilepaskan. Ia berhasil melepaskan tangan Yunho dari pinggangnya dan segera berbalik menghadap Yunho untuk memberi peringatan. Namun, pergerakan Yunho lebih cepat daripada Jaejoong.

BRAK

Yunho mendorong tubuh Jaejoong dan terjatuh diatas kasur. Yunho segera menindih tubuh Jaejoong. Jaejoong hendak mendorong tubuh Yunho untuk menyingkir dari atas tubuhnya. Akan tetapi Yunho mendorong tubuh Jaejoong lebih kuat. Jaejoong jatuh kembali.

"Akh," rintih Jaejoong. Yunho langsung merangkak lebih keatas dan..

"Hmphtt.. Yunhhmpth.." Jaejoong meronta, Yunho mengabaikan. Yunho terus mengeksplor bibir cherry favoritnya itu.

"Hmpht..Yunh.." desah Jaejoong disela ciumannya bersama Yunho. Jaejoong terus memukuli dada Yunho. Yunho-pun melepaskan ciuman mereka berdua setelah merasa puas.

"Hah..hah.." Jaejoong berusaha mengatur nafasnya kembali normal.

"Bibirmu memang selalu manis, Jae." ucap Yunho santai dengan tersenyum jahil. Jaejoong segera berdiri dan berkacak pinggang.

"YA! Kau ini tidak sopan!" teriak Jaejoong sengit pada Yunho. Yunho hanya menyeringai.

"Aku tahu.. Ini bayaran yang tadi-kan Jae?" goda Yunho pada Jaejoong. Melihat aura mengerikan pada diri Jaejoong. Yunho segera pergi. Sebelum Jaejoong mengamuk.

"JUNG YUNHOOO!" teriak Jaejoong sangat kuat dengan mengeluarkan seluruh kekuatannya. Yunho tentu masih bisa mendengar dengan jelas suara Jaejoong tadi. Ia hanya terkikik dan tak merasa bersalah sedikitpun.

"Joongie, mana?" tanya umma Jaejoong yang melihat Yunho tanpa Jaejoong bersamanya.

"Eum, Joongie sedang ganti baju." jawab Yunho sekenanya.

"Oh.." respon umma Jaejoong ber-oh ria.

Tak lama kemudian, Jaejoong datang dan sudah mengganti pakaiannya. Memakai kaos V-neck berwarna putih. Kaos favoritnya. Yunho yang melihatnya hanya bisa menelan ludahnya dalam-dalam. Jaejoong hanya cemberut saja. Ia sudah duduk di depan kursi yang berhadapan dengan Yunho.

Melihat Jaejoong sudah datang. Umma Jaejoong beranjak dari tempat duduknya. "Umma tinggal, ne?" ucap umma Jaejoong.

"Umma tidak makan bersama kami?" tanya Jaejoong pada ummanya.

"Umma sudah makan sebelum kalian pulang. Joongie makan sama Yunho ajah ne?"

"Eumh," jawab Jaejoong sembari menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Selamat makan." ucap mereka berdua terlihat akur.

#

Malam harinya,

Jaejoong beranjak dari tempat tidurnya setelah membaca komik favoritnya. Ia masuk kedalam kamar mandi karena tiba-tiba ingin buang air kecil.

"Ahh.. leganya.." desah Jaejoong setelah berhasil menuntaskan hasrat ingin pipisnya. Ia lalu mencuci tangannya dan keluar dari kamar mandi. Tiba-tiba Jaejoong menangkap sesosok orang yang paling ia benci.

"Ya! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan malam-malam begini di kamarku? Jung Yunho!" bentak Jaejoong pada Yunho yang sedang tiduran diatas ranjang Jaejoong.

"Ommo, Jae.. Bisakah kau mengecilkan volume suaramu? Kau menganggu istirahatku saja." jawab Yunho lalu tidur kembali diatas ranjang Jaejoong tentunya.

Jaejoong berkacak pinggang dan memukul tubuh Yunho berkali. "Aw, aw.." rintih Yunho yang sedang dipukuli Jaejoong. "Ya! Jae. Kau ini kenapa, oeh?" tanya Yunho pada Jaejoong.

"Cepat pergi dari sini!" usir Jaejoong sambil mendorong tubuh Yunho keluar dari kamarnya.

"Joongie, apa yang kau lakukan pada Yunho?" pertanyaan umma Jaejoong membuat Jaejoong berhenti mendorong tubuh Yunho dan menatap ummanya.

"Yunho tiba-tiba, dia berada di kamarku umma.." rengek Jaejoong pada ummanya.

"Tentu saja Yunho berada di kamarmu. Dia akan menginap hari ini di rumah kita.." jelas umma Jaejoong pada anaknya. Jaejoong hanya bisa tercengang, tak percaya. Ia tidak terima ini. Sedangkan Yunho, ia hanya berdiri melihat Jaejoong berbicara dengan ummanya. Dalam hati Yunho sangat senang sekali. Malam ini dia akan tidur dengan Jaejoong - namja cantiknya. Tidur satu kamar. Satu ranjang. Asyik sekali, bukan?

"Mwo? Kenapa harus tidur di kamarku? Yunho-kan bisa tidur di luar. Di sofa saja!" ucap Jaejoong kejam.

"Kau ini! Yunho-kan bukan orang lain. Berbagilah tempat tidur dengannya. Ini sudah malam. Cepat masuk dan tidurlah. Umma tidak mau mendengar kalian ribut lagi!" ceramah umma Jaejoong panjang lebar malah direspon Jaejoong dengan mengurucutkan bibirnya beberapa senti.

"Huh, menyebalkan." gerutu Jaejoong. Ummanya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya saja melihat tingkah kekanakan Jaejoong.

"Kalau begitu kami tidur dulu, ahjumma. Selamat malam." ucap Yunho pada umma Jaejoong.

"Ne, selamat malam." jawab umma Jaejoong sembari tersenyum manis pada Yunho.

"Ayo, Jae kita tidur." ajak Yunho pada Jaejoong. Yunho meletakkan tangannya di pinggang Jaejoong dan membawanya masuk. Melihat mereka berdua sudah masuk ke kamar, umma Jaejoong-pun pergi.

#

"Jangan mempoutkan bibirmu begitu.. Aku nanti jadi tergoda Jae.." ucapan Yunho membuat Jaejoong mendeathglare Yunho.

"Hehe, aku hanya bercanda Jae.." ucap Yunho menenangkan Jaejoong. Jaejoong-pun beranjak ke ranjangnya. Ia menarik selimut untuk menutupi kakinya. Jaejoong kembali mengambil komiknya lalu mulai untuk membaca komik itu kembali. Yunho-pun mengikuti Jaejoong duduk diatas ranjang sembari bersender dan mendekat kearah Jaejoong.

"Kau baca komik apa Jae?" tanya Yunho sambil mendekat melihat komik yang sedang Jaejoong baca sekarang. Akan tetapi Jaejoong tak merespon pertanyaan Yunho tadi.

'Dia mengacuhkanku lagi..' ucap Yunho dalam hati. 'Aha! Aku punya ide.' ucap Yunho lagi dalam hatinya. Ia menyeringai kemudian. Tiba-tiba mendadak punya ide cemerlang untuk menggoda namja cantiknya ini setelah tahu komik apa yang sedang Jaejoong baca itu.

Yunho lebih mendekatkan jaraknya dengan Jaejoong. Lalu ia membisikkan sesuatu ke-telinga namja cantiknya. "Apa kau ingin mempraktekkan adegan yang ada di komik itu, Jae? Dengan senang hati. Aku mau menjadi partnermu.." ucap Yunho dengan suara bassnya. Membuat Jaejoong merinding. Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan sengit karena ucapan Yunho barusan. Bagaimana tidak? Mempraktekan adegan dalam komik itu? Apa kalian tahu? Komik yang sedang Jaejoong baca sekarang adalah YAOI. Dan adegan yang Yunho maksud adalah? Ah! Kalian tahu sendiri. Hihihi

Yunho hanya menyeringai senang. Namja cantiknya sudah merespon ternyata. "Ya! Apa maksudmu? Dasar namja pervert!" ucap Jaejoong memberi deathglare pada namja bermata musang itu. Jaejoong menutup komiknya. Lalu berbaring.

"Matikan lampunya! Aku tidak bisa tidur kalau lampunya menyala!" ucap Jaejoong pada Yunho tetap dengan nada ketusnya.

"Baik istrikuu.." jawab Yunho menggoda Jaejoong.

"Mwo? Kau bilang apa tadi?" tanya Jaejoong pura-pura tidak mendengar. Padahal Yunho mengucapkannya dengan sangat jelas.

"Ah tidak. Aku bilang, baik Jae.." jawab Yunho berbohong.

"Oh.." Jaejoong hanya ber-oh ria.

Tap

Lampu-pun dengan sekejap menjadi padam.

T.B.C

Mind to review?

Saya minta review dari kalian seikhlasnya yah..^^


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER-2**

...

**LENGTH 2 of 2**

Yunho segera mengikuti Jaejoong untuk tidur. Lampu di meja nakas samping Jaejoong sudah padam. Sedangkan lampu di meja nakas di samping Yunho masih tetap menyala. Pancaran cahaya dari sinar lampu itu membuat Yunho masih bisa melihat wajah Jaejoong kekita tidur. Yunho terus mengamati wajah Jaejoong yang tertidur dengan damai.

"Sangat cantik." gumam Yunho. Yunho-pun menikmati kekaguman kecantikan yang ada pada diri Jaejoong. Perasaan Yunho menjadi begitu hangat dan damai kala melihat wajah Jaejoong yang sedang terlelap begitu damai.

Perlahan Yunho mengarahkan jemarinya untuk membelai pipi Jaejoong.

"Halus," gumam Yunho begitu merasakan kelembutan kulit Jaejoong. Yunho tersenyum saat mendengar Jaejoong mengerang dalam tidurnya.

"Nngh.. Panas.." erang Jaejoong. Dengan mata terpejam Jaejoong melempar selimutnya begitu saja.

BRAK

Selimut itu-pun mendarat dengan indahnya di lantai.

Seketika Yunho melebarkan matanya kala melihat sesuatu yang begitu menggoda. O.O

'Omo..Kau sexy sekali Jae..' dalam hati Yunho berucap.

Glek

Yunho menelan salivanya dengan berat. Apa yang membuat Yunho demikian? Jaejoong. Baju tidur yang dikenakan Jaejoong adalah hoodie rajut lengan panjang berkerah V-NECK yang sangat rendah. Dengan panjang setengah paha. Dan Jaejoong tak mengenakan celana panjang ataupun pendek untuk menutupi kakinya dan sebagian pahanya terpampang bebas didepan mata Yunho.

'Omo.. Aku benar-benar tidak tahan kalau seperti ini.' batin Yunho berucap. 'Sedang tidurpun kau menggodaku, Jae? Ckck..' lanjut Yunho dalam hati berdecak.

Terlihat Jaejoong bergerak kesana-kemari, tidak tenang. Yunho-pun segera memposisikan dirinya disamping Jaejoong. Ia tidur menyamping menghadap Jaejoong. Yunho terus memandangi Jaejoong ketika tidur.

"Nngh.." lenguh Jaejoong dalam tidurnya. Jantung Yunho berdetak sangat kencang seketika. Tiba-tiba Jaejoong mendekapnya begitu erat. Dan..

Kaki Jaejoong berpindah diatas paha Yunho. Melilitkan kakinya disana. Apakah Jaejoong menganggap Yunho sebagai gulingnya?

Yunho yang tiba-tiba mendapat rezeki dadakan-pun tak menolak. Dengan senang hati ia menerimanya. Yunho-pun mendekap Jaejoong dengan erat. Benar-benar serasa di surga... Pikir Yunho dengan mengembangkan senyumnya.

Yunho menundukkan kepalanya untuk melihat Jaejoong. Terlihat Jaejoong sangat nyaman tidur di dadanya. 'Dia pasti sedang bermimpi indah sekarang?' pikir Yunho dalam hati. Lalu Yunho mendaratkan kecupan sayang di puncak kepala Jaejoong.

"Let's meet in our dreams.. Jae.." ucap Yunho sebelum memejamkan matanya.

#

Keesokan harinya,

"Nngh.." Jaejoong melenguh pelan. Ia mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali. Kala melihat di depannya. Jaejoong yang belum sepenuhnya tersadar. Otaknya sedang mulai bekerja untuk mencerna situasi Jaejoong sekarang.

"Dada.." gumam Jaejoong. 'Hangat,' imbuh Jaejoong dalam hati.

OMMO!

Seketika Jaejoong langsung mendorong tubuh Yunho saat dirinya sudah tersadar sepenuhnya.

Brug

Dengan mulusnya, Yunho terjatuh dilantai dengan sempurna. "YA! Apa salahku sampai kau menendangku seperti ini?" bentak Yunho pada Jaejoong tidak terima.

"Tentu saja kau salah! Mencuri kesempatan dalam kesempitan! DASAR NAMJA PERVERT!" teriak Jaejoong keras tak kalah dengan Yunho tadi.

"MWO?" ucap Yunho dengan ekspresi yang terlalu berlebihan.

"Ka..kau memelukku ketika aku tidur!" ucap Jaejoong lagi dengan gugup.

Yunho hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar penuturan Jaejoong tadi.

"Ke..kenapa tertawa? Tidak lucu Jung Yunho!" ucap Jaejoong sewot tak terima dirinya ditertawakan seperti itu.

Yunho-pun berhenti tertawa. Ia bangun dari posisinya kemudian duduk ditepi ranjang.

"Sepertinya, aku harus menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi diantara kita tadi malam, Jae.." ucap Yunho terdengar sangat serius.

"A..apa memangnya? Cepat katakan!"

"Kau yakin ingin tahu yang sebenarnya, hmm?" tanya Yunho pada Jaejoong sebelum Jaejoong menyesal kemudian. Jaejoong mengangguk perlahan.

"Baiklah.. Dengarkan aku baik-baik." ucap Yunho sangat serius. Jaejoong-pun menampakkan wajah seriusnya kala akan mendengarkan penuturan Yunho.

"Kau tadi malam sangat agressif sekali padaku, Jae.." ucap Yunho berbibisik ditelinga Jaejoong. Seketika Jaejoong membelalakkan matanya lebar-lebar.

"TIDAK MUNGKIN! Kau pasti mengarang cerita!" bantah Jaejoong tak mau menerima kenyataan.

"Ya sudah, kalau tidak percaya. Yang jelas itulah yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tadi malam, kau tiba-tiba memelukku dengan sangat erat. Kau juga meletakkan kakimu diatas pahaku!" jelas Yunho pada Jaejoong dengan begitu seriusnya. Namun, Jaejoong terlihat tidak terima dengan semua apa yang dikatakan Yunho barusan.

"Ma..mana mungkin aku seperti itu! Kau pasti menjebakku kan? Iya-kan? Dasar pervert!" ucap Jaejoong berusaha terus membantah dengan wajah yang sudah bersemu merah sempurna di kedua pipinya. Yunho hanya terkikik melihat tingkah Jaejoong.

"Ya! Hentikan tertawa-mu! Tidak lucu Jung Yunho!" geram Jaejoong pada Yunho. Yunho-pun menurut dan berhenti tertawa. Jaejoong hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya saja saat ini.

"Aku mau mandi! Jangan mengintip!" ucap Jaejoong lalu beranjak dari ranjangnya dan mengambil handuk.

"Kenapa kita tidak mandi bersama saja, Jae?" goda Yunho pada Jaejoong. Seketika itu juga Jaejoong menghadap kearahnya.

"Kau mau mati Jung Yunho?" bentak Jaejoong terlihat sangat mengerikan.

"Omo.. My Jae sedang marah.. takut.." Jaejoong hanya berdecak sebal pada Jung Yunho. Ia-pun masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Seketika itu pula Yunho tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ia-pun masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Seketika itu pula Yunho tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ia benar-benar tak bisa untuk tidak menahannya sekarang.

Sedangkan di dalam kamar mandi. Jaejoong terus memikirkan apa yang di ucapkan Yunho tadi.

"Memang tadi.. Aku yang memeluknya.." gumam Jaejoong saat mengingat moment ketika bangun tidur.

"Omo.. Itu benar-benar sangat memalukan.." rengek Jaejoong di dalam sana dan mengacak-ngacak rambutnya dengan frustasi. Ia malu.. Malu sekali pada Jung Yunho.

#

Jaejoong dan Yunho terlihat sudah rapih dengan baju seragamnya.

"Umma, Appa.. Joongie berangkat ne.." ucap Jaejoong pamit kepada orangtuanya. Setelah mencium pipi umma dan appa-nya, Jaejoong langsung pergi begitu saja tanpa menunggu Yunho yang masih memakan sarapannya.

"Joongie! Tunggu Yunho dulu.." ucap umma Jaejoong pada anaknya. Tapi Jaejoong tetap pergi berangkat ke sekolah begitu saja. Yunho-pun segera menyelesaikan sarapannya. Ia terlihat sangat terburu-buru karena Jaejoong sudah pergi meninggalkannya.

"Ahjumma, Ahjusshi.. Yunho berangkat." ucap Yunho pamit pada orangtua Jaejoong.

"Yunho, bawa bekal ini. Untukmu dan juga Joongie.." ucap umma Jaejoong sebelum Yunho pergi.

"Ne, gomawo ahjumma.." ucap Yunho sembari tersenyum. Yunho-pun segera mencari Jaejoong. Tapi sepertinya Jaejoong memang benar-benar sudah meninggalkannya.

'Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa dia seperti menghindariku?' pikir Yunho dalam hati. Yunho mengemudikan mobilnya perlahan untuk mencari Jaejoong. Tak lama kemudian Yunho-pun menemukan sosok yang sedang di carinya ini. Ia menurunkan kaca jendela mobilnya.

Tin tin tiiinn

Yunho terus mengklakson mobilnya agar Jaejoong menoleh kearahnya. Namun sudah di klakson berulang kali Jaejoong tak kunjung juga berbalik menghadapnya.

Dalam hati Jaejoong menggerutu pada orang yang mengklakson mobilnya itu dengan sangat keras dan terdengar tidak sabaran. 'Dasar! Mentang-mentang punya mobil!' gerutu Jaejoong dalam hati.

Karena Jaejoong tak kunjung menoleh kearahnya juga. Yunho-pun memperjepat laju mobilnya agar sejajar dengan Jaejoong. Jaejoong-pun kaget dibuatnya.

"Ya Jae! Masuklah kita berangkat bersama." ucap Yunho pada Jaejoong dengan posisi tetap mengendarai mobilnya.

"Tidak mau, aku berangkat sendiri saja." tolak Jaejoong. Ia tetap fokus berjalan lurus dan mengabaikan Yunho.

"Ya! Kau ini kenapa sih? Aku-kan sudah menyuruhmu untuk masuk." ucap Yunho sedikit kesal pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong-pun menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Yunho. Yunho-pun dengan sekejap menghentikan laju mobilnya.

"Jangan urusi aku! Urus saja dirimu-sendiri Yun!" ucap Jaejoong seperti marah pada Yunho. Setelahnya Jaejoong melanjutkan langkahnya kembali.

Yunho dibuat bingung olehnya. 'Apa aku membuat kesalahan dan membuatnya jadi marah seperti ini?' pikir Yunho dalam hati.

Yunho-pun keluar dari mobil dan mengejar Jaejoong.

Grep

Yunho memperoleh tangan Jaejoong lalu menariknya.

"Ya! Jung Yunho lepaskan.. Apa mau-mu sih?" ucap Jaejoong meronta pada Yunho. Mereka-pun sampai di tempat mobil Yunho berada. Yunho langsung membukakan pintu mobilnya dan menyuruh Jaejoong untuk masuk. Tapi Jaejoong enggan melakukannya.

"Wae? Cepat katakan apa salahku sampai kau menghindariku seperti itu?" tanya Yunho pada Jaejoong yang sedang cemberut sekarang.

"Aku tidak menghindarimu." jawab Jaejoong tak menatap Yunho.

"Kalau kau tidak menghindariku. Kenapa berangkat denganku kau tidak mau?" tanya Yunho lagi pada Jaejoong seperti menginterogasi.

"I..itu.." Jaejoong menundukan wajahnya sembari memainkan jari-jarinya. Lalu mendongakkan kepalanya memberanikan diri untuk menatap Yunho. "Ka..kau pasti akan mengejekku terus karena aku memelukmu saat tidur!" ucap Jaejoong dengan cepat dan terlihat gugup.

"Mwo? Jadi karena itu?" respon Yunho tak percaya. Lalu ia tertawa renyah.

"Ya! Kenapa tertawa? Kau pasti mau mengataiku!" tuduh Jaejoong pada Yunho. Seketika Yunho menghentikan tawanya. Ia menatap Jaejoong dengan intens. Membuat Jaejoong menundukkan wajahnya karena Yunho menatapnya begitu dekat.

"Mana mungkin aku mengataimu, Jae.. Aku malah senang kau memelukku saat tidur.." ucap Yunho jujur pada Jaejoong. Mendengar penuturan Yunho barusan, pipi Jaejoong seketika merona.

"Be..benarkah?" tanya Jaejoong malu-malu.

"Ne, tentu saja." jawab Yunho sambil tersenyum lembut. Lalu mengelus pipi Jaejoong. Jaejoong-pun tersenyum malu-malu.

"Kalau begitu cepat masuk. Atau kita akan terlambat." ucap Yunho pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong-pun mengangguk nurut. Mereka-pun berangkat ke sekolah bersama.

#

Ini merupakan hari pertama mereka mengikuti pembelajaran baru di sekolah baru. Sesampainya di sekolah Yunho meraih tangan Jaejoong lalu menggenggamnya. Jaejoong tak menolak itu. Ia terlihat fokus melihat pemandangan di depannya. Diam-diam Yunho mencuri pandang kearah Jaejoong. Ia tersenyum.

'Jika kau setiaphari seperti ini kau terlihat manis, Jae..' puji Yunho dalam hati.

Baru saja memujinya, Jaejoong langsung membuat Yunho ilfeel padanya.

"Ya! Lepaskan tanganku. Sampai kapan kau akan terus menggenggam tanganku seperti itu? Aku tidak mau orang yang melihat kita, menggosipkan kita nanti." ucap Jaejoong ketus. Dengan sekejap-pun Yunho langsung melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Jaejoong.

"Aku akan senang jika di gosipkan denganmu. Bahkan aku akan berterima kasih pada mereka." ucapan Yunho membuat Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap kearahnya tajam. Yunho menatap Jaejoong kembali. Menunggu kata apa yang akan dikeluarkan oleh namja cantiknya ini padanya.

"Kau gila Jung Yunho!" ucap Jaejoong ketus.

"Ne, aku gila karenamu, Jae.." jawab Yunho lalu meremas pantat Jaejoong dan kabur. Membuat Jaejoong naik darah di pagi hari.

"Awas kau Jung Yunhooo..." teriak Jaejoong pada Yunho yang sudah kabur duluan dan Jaejoong-pun berlari mengejar Yunho kesetanan. Tak peduli omongan orang lain yang melihatnya.

BRAK

"Hosh..hosh.." Jaejoong mengatur nafasnya. Ia sudah sampai di kelasnya 1-D. Pandangannya mencari sosok keberadaan seorang Jung Yunho. Ternyata Yunho sudah duduk manis di kursinya dengan beberapa anak siswi di sekelilingnya. Melihat pemandangan seperti itu, Jaejoong berdecak sebal. Sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, ia berjalan menuju bangkunya.

BRAK

Jaejoong melempar tas-nya tiba-tiba di atas meja. Membuat Yunho dan tiga anak siswi yang sedang mengobrol dengan Yunho melihat kearahnya tak suka. Mereka pikir Jaejoong adalah pengganggu.

"Kau sudah sampai rupanya," ucap Yunho pada Jaejoong.

"Ne, kau tidak liat memangnya." jawab Jaejoong dengan wajah cemberutnya. Yunho hanya tertawa ringan saja melihat itu.

"Yunho oppa, aku bertanya padamu.. Berapa nomor teleponmu.." ucap salah satu dari ketiga siswi tersebut. Memang ia sempat menanyakannya tadi. Tapi karena kedatangan Jaejoong yang membuat ulah, Yunho belum menjawab pertanyaannya.

Mendengar suara itu Yunho menoleh kearah siswi tersebut dan tersenyum manis. Jaejoong melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada dan berdecak dalam hati.

"Ini nomor teleponku.." Yunho menyerahkan kertas yang berisi nomor teleponnya. Seketika tiga siswi itu tersenyum dengan senang.

"Gomawo, Yunho oppa.." ucap mereka bertiga terdengar sangat cempreng di terlinga Jaejoong. Membuat Jaejoong mengusapkan telinganya berulang kali.

KRIINGG

Seiring dengan bunyinya bel masuk sekolah. Tiga siswi itu pun pergi ke tempat duduk mereka masing-masing.

"Bisa-bisanya kau memberikan nomor teleponmu dengan mudah kepada mereka." ucap Jaejoong pada Yunho.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau seperti terlihat tak suka aku memberikan nomor teleponku pada mereka." jawab Yunho dengan santai. Padahal dalam hati ia tertawa. Jelas-jelas Jaejoong itu cemburu. Tapi namja cantik itu tak mau mengakuinya.

"Lupakan. Aku hanya memperingatkanmu." ucap Jaejoong tak melihat Yunho. Yunho hanya tersenyum simpul dan fokus ke depan karena guru sudah ada di dalam kelas. Proses pembelajaranpun berlangsung di dalam kelas Yunho dan Jaejoong itu.

#

Di hari pertama-pun semua murid baru di wajibkan untuk mengikuti kegiatan ekstrakurikuler di tahun pertama. Termasuk Jaejoong dan Yunho, mereka-pun juga harus mengikuti salah satu dari kegiatan ekstrakurikuler yang ada di sekolah mereka.

"Kenapa tidak ikut masuk ke klub basket bersamaku saja Jae..?" saran Yunho pada Jaejoong. Yunho sudah memutuskan akan masuk ke klub basket sekolah ini. Sedangkan Jaejoong, ia belum memutuskan akan masuk ke klub apa? Dan sekarang Jaejoong sedang bingung memikirkankannya.

"Kau kira aku mau panas-panasan sepertimu! Aku tidak mau kulitku yang putih ini menjadi gosong sepertimu!" jawaban Jaejoong membuat Yunho tertawa. Apa yang dikatakan Yunho diatas hanya sebuah basa-basi belaka. Ia tahu Jaejoong pasti akan menolaknya. Yunho juga tahu betul, kalau Jaejoong tak suka terkena panas matahari. Coba lihat saja kulitnya yang seputih susu. Tak sepertinya yang mempunyai kulit kecoklatan.

"Ya sudah, kau ikut saja ke klub merangkai bunga." saran Yunho lagi pada Jaejoong. Yunho tahu bahwa Jaejoong sangat suka kegiatan itu. Jaejoong menatap Yunho sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Aku juga menginginkannya Yunh.. Tapi.. Kau kan tahu sendiri, itu lebih cocok untuk anak perempuan." jawab Jaejoong terdengar kecewa. Yunho memberikan senyuman semangat pada namja cantiknya ini.

Tiba-tiba saja salah satu teman sekelas mereka menghampiri Jaejoong.

"Jae, kau mau ikut kami masuk ke klub mading?" tanya Ji heon pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang ditanyai mendadak menjadi bingung harus menjawab apa.

"I..itu.. Baiklah," jawab Jaejoong akhirnya mengiyakan saja. Ji heon-pun tersenyum senang karena Jaejoong menerima ajakannya itu. Terlihat Yunho tak begitu suka pada Ji Heon. Yang Ji Heon lakukan barusan seperti cara untuk bisa mendekati Jaejoongnya saja.

"Besok mulai perkumpulannya Jae.. Setelah pulang sekolah." ucap Ji Heon lagi memberitahu. Jaejoong hanya mengangguk. Setelah itu-pun Ji Heon langsung pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong dan Yunho.

Tak lama kemudian setelah kepergian Ji Heon datanglah segerombolan siswi berjumlah sekitar sepuluh anak menghampiri Yunho.

"Yunho oppa.. Aku dengar kau masuk ke klub basket? Benarkah itu?" tanya salah satu dari mereka sok imut pada Yunho. Yunho hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

"Hwaaa.." mendadak sepuluh siswi itu berteriak histeris. Yunho hanya tersenyum simpul menanggapinya. Jaejoong hanya cemberut melihatnya.

"Berisik sekali sih.." gerutu Jaejoong. Tentu segerombolan siswi itu mendengar keluhan Jaejoong tadi tapi mereka mengabaikannya dan menganggap bahwa Jaejoong tak pernah ada di antara mereka.

"Yunho oppa.. Yunho oppa.. Tahu tidak.. Kalau kami semua adalah anggota cheers.." ucap Jessica sok imut pada Yunho.

"Ia oppa.. Kami semua akan menyemangatimu.." sekarang giliran Yuri berbicara. Yunho hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya berulangkali sebagai ucapan terimakasih dan tersenyum simpul.

"Oppa.. Ayo kita sekarang ke lapangan, latihan dimulai hari ini.." Ahra sang ketua memberitahu.

"Benarkah?" tanya Yunho. Ia tak tahu latihan akan di mulai hari ini. Padahal dia harus mengantarkan Jaejoong pulang.

"Jae.." belum sempat Yunho berbicara. Jaejoong sudah pergi meninggalkannya. Yunho akan mengejarnya, namun tangan Ahra menghalaginya.

"Oppa kau mau kemana? Kita kan harus ke lapangan basket sekarang juga.." ucap Ahra pada Yunho. Yunho hanya tersenyum simpul dan mencoba melepaskan tangan Ahra dari lengannya.

"Mian, aku ada urusan sebentar. Maukah kalian menungguku disana?" tanya Yunho pada sepuluh siswi anggota cheers itu. Mereka semua terlihat sedang berpikir dan akhirnya mereka mengiyakannya juga.

"Gomawo," ucap Yunho dan langsung berlari mengejar Jaejoong yang terlihat sudah jauh pergi meninggalkannya. Yunho terus berlari untuk menemukan Jaejoong segera. Tak lama kemudian ia menemukan sosok yang sedang di carinya sedari tadi. Jaejoong terlihat sedang berjalan sendirian. Yunho segera berlari untuk menghapimpiri Jaejoong.

Grep

Yunho langsung meraih pengelangan tangan Jaejoong agar membuat Jaejoong menghadapnya.

"Hosh..hosh.." Yunho mengatur nafasnya. "Jae.. Tunggu aku.." ucap Yunho setelah sudah merasa baik.

"Aku mau pulang," ucap Jaejoong.

"Kita pulang bersama, ne?" ajak Yunho pada Jaejoong.

"Bukankah kau ada latihan hari ini?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Maukah kau menungguku sampai aku selesai?" pinta Yunho memohon pada Jaejoong. Yunho berharap Jaejoong tak menolaknya.

"Lepaskan tanganku." ucap Jaejoong pada Yunho. Ia melepas tangannya pada Jaejoong. "Untuk apa aku menunggumu, aku lebih baik pulang sekarang dan tidur di rumah." lanjut Jaejoong. Yunho terlihat kecewa dengan jawaban Jaejoong barusan.

"Tentu saja kau harus menungguku, karena kita harus pulang bersama-sama." ucap Yunho meyakinkan Jaejoong agar mau tetap bersamanya disini sampai latihan basketnya selesai.

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa pulang sendiri.." tolak Jaejoong pada Yunho.

"Aku sudah berjanji untuk mengantar jemputmu pulang Jae.. Aku tak akan membiarkanmu sendirian.." ucap Yunho tetap berusaja membujuk Jaejoong.

"Mulai sekarang kau tidak usah repot-repot mengantarku dengan mobilmu. Aku akan meminta pada appa untuk membelikanku mobil juga. Jadi berhentilah untuk peduli padaku." ucapan Jaejoong membuat Yunho kecewa. Benar-benar kecewa. Setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu-pun. Jaejoong langsung pergi meninggalkannya.

Yunho menghela nafasnya berat. Ia hanya bisa menatap kepergian Jaejoong. Terlihat Ji Heon menghampiri Jaejoong dan mengajaknya pulang bersama. Jaejoong terlihat tersenyum dengan sangat manis pada Ji Heon. Hati Yunho sakit kala melihat Jaejoong memberikan senyuman itu pada orang lain. Bibir itu hanyalah miliknya. Semua yang ada pada diri Jaejoong. Hanyalah milik seorang Jung Yunho.

Ingin rasanya dia pergi menemui Jaejoong dan mengajaknya pulang bersama dengannya. Namun itu hanya sebuah keinginan belaka karena pada kenyataannya ia tidak bisa melakukannya. Dengan langkah lesu Yunho berbalik menuju kelasnya. Setelahnya ia harus segera menuju lapangan basket sekarang juga.

#

Malam harinya,

Semenjak dari pulang sekolah itu, Yunho dan Jaejoong belum saling bertemu. Yunho-pun tak datang berkunjung ke rumah Jaejoong seperti biasanya. Jaejoong dan orangtuanya baru saja selesai makan malam. Jaejoong menemui umma dan appa-nya yang sedang berkumpul di ruang keluarga.

"Umma, appa.. Belikan Joongie mobil.." ucap Jaejoong pada orangtuanya.

"Untuk apa Joongie?" tanya umma Jaejoong pada anaknya.

"Tentu saja untuk Joongie gunakan agar lebih mudah berangkat ke sekolah umma.." rengek Jaejoong pada ummanya.

"Omo Joongie.. Mobil itu mahal kami tidak akan membelikannya untukmu. Lagipula setiaphari juga, kau-kan selalu berangkat dengan Yunho.. Jadi buat apa mobil.." ucap ummanya pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya ketika nama Yunho disebutkan lagi.

"Ayolah appa.. Setidaknya belikan Joongie sepeda motor. Joongie tak mau selalu merepotkan Yunho.. umma.." Jaejoong terus membujuk kedua orang tuanya agar mengabulkan permintaannya ini. Akan tetapi..

"Appa tidak akan membelikannya untukmu. Keuangan keluarga kita sedang tidak baik Joongie.. Mengertilah." ucap appa Jaejoong pada anaknya. Jaejoong kecewa mendengar jawaban dari appanya. Jaejoong juga tidak ingin memaksa orangtuanya. Ia juga tak mau disebut sebagai anak durhaka nantinya. Jaejoong memang terlahir di keluarga biasa. Appa-nya hanya seorang karyawan di sebuah perusahaan penerbitan. Tak seperti Yunho, dia terlahir sebagai anak orang kaya. Umma dan appa-nya adalah seorang pembisnis yang mempunyai beberapa gedung perusahaan Di Seoul maupun luar negeri. Kedua orangtuanya juga sering pergi keluar negeri untuk mengurusi perusahaannya disana. Yunho-pun sering merasa kesepian. Namun, rumah sebesar itu.. Yunho tak menginginkan ada seorang pembantu di rumahnya. Karena itulah Yunho pasti seorang diri jika umma dan appa-nya sedang keluar negeri.

Dari kecil Jaejoong dan Yunho tumbuh besar bersama. Yunho dulu sering di titipkan di keluarga kim kala orangtuanya pergi keluar negeri. Makanya umma Jaejoong-pun menganggap Yunho sudah seperti anaknya sendiri.

"Ya sudah jika umma dan appa tak mau membelikannya.." ucap Jaejoong pasrah akhirnya. Namun, wajahnya masih menampakkan muka cemberutnya.

"Aigoo.. Yunho tetap akan mengantar jemputmu terus Joongie.. Jadi semua itu tidak perlu." ucap umma Jaejoong sambil mengacak rambut anak lekakinya ini.

"Tidak. Buktinya Yunho tak mengantarkan Joongie pulang tadi.." ucap Jaejoong masih ngambek.

"Itu karena Yunho ada latihan basket, makanya dia tak bisa mengantarkanmu pulang.." ucapan umma Jaejoong membuat Jaejoong heran.

"Lho, kok umma bisa tahu kalau Yunho itu latihan basket?" tanya Jaejoong pada ummanya. Ummanya hanya tertawa mendengar pertanyaan anaknya itu.

"Tentu saja. Karena Yunho memberitahu umma tadi siang, dia begitu perhatian denganmu Joongie.. Kenapa kau tak bisa bersikap baik padanya?" jawaban umma Jaejoong membuat Jaejoong tak tahu harus berkata apa.

"I..itu.."

"Sudahlah, cepat berikan ini pada Yunho." suruh umma Jaejoong pada Jaejoong.

"Apa ini umma?" tanya Jaejoong pada ummanya.

"Umma takut Yunho belum makan malam.. Cepat berikan itu padanya.." suruh umma Jaejoong pada anaknya.

"Joongie tidak mau mengantarkannya! Kenapa tidak umma saja sendiri yang mengantarnya?" penolakan Jaejoong malah mendapat tatapan menakutkan dari appanya.

"N..ne.. Baiklah, Joongie akan mengantarkannya pada Yunho sekarang juga." akhirnya Jaejoong mau mengantarkan kotak berisi makanan itu pada Yunho. Sejak menolak pulang bersama dengan Yunho tadi siang. Jaejoong malu untuk bertemu dengan Yunho saat ini. Tapi mau tak mau, ia harus bertemu dengannya juga sekarang.

Sampailah Jaejoong didepan rumah Yunho. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan. Ragu untuk memencet bel pintu itu, namun akhirnya ia harus melakukannya.

Ting Tong

Jaejoong memencet bel sekali. Tapi Yunho belum juga membuka pintu untuknya. Akhirnya dengan tidak sabaran Jaejoong memencet bel itu berkali-kali.

Ting Tong Ting Tong Ting Tong

"Ya tunggu sebentar.." terdengar suara Yunho dari dalam. Jaejoong mendadak gugup.

Clek

Pintu itupun terbuka. Jaejoong sedang menundukkan kepalanya kala Yunho membuka pintu untuknya.

"Oh, Jae.. Ada apa?" tanya Yunho pada Jaejoong.

"Ini untukmu." ucap Jaejoong cepat sembari menyerahkan kotak makan pada Yunho dan langsung bergegas pergi. Akan tetapi Yunho berhasil menahan lengannya.

"Kenapa buru-buru? Masuklah dulu.." tawar Yunho pada Jaejoong.

"Tidak, terimakasih. Aku harus pergi Yunh.."

"Aku tidak akan menerimanya jika kau tak masuk." karena Yunho sudah berkata demikian mau tak mau Jaejoong-pun harus menurutinya.

"Ba..baiklah.." ucap Jaejoong pada akhirnya. Yunho tersenyum dan mengajak Jaejoong untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Kini mereka berada di ruang TV. Yunho dan Jaejoong hanya duduk di bawah lantai yang sudah dilapisi karpet tebal diatasnya. Sudah lima menit bersama, tak ada satu-pun dari mereka yang memulai untuk berbicara. Suasana-pun terkesan canggung.

"A..aku harus pulang Yunh.." ucap Jaejoong akhirnya dengan perasaan gugup yang melandanya. Lalu Jaejoong beranjak dari duduknya dan akan melangkah pergi. Namun, Yunho menahan tangannya dan membuat Jaejoong terduduk kembali.

"Setidaknya temani aku makan malam dulu Jae.. Kau kan tahu kalau aku tak suka makan sendirian," pinta Yunho pada Jaejoong. Karena Yunho sudah memintanya, Jaejoong tak bisa menolak.

"Ba..baiklah, cepat makannya." ucap Jaejoong terlihat sekali kalau dia sedang gugup. Yunho tersenyum karena Jaejoong mau menemaninya.

"Gomawo, Jae.." ucap Yunho begitu terdengar sangat tulus sembari tersenyum lembut pada Jaejoong. Mendadak udara di sekitar Jaejoong berubah menjadi panas. Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya berulangkali untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah terlihat memerah. Melihat itu Yunho hanya tersenyum manis. Jaejoongnya terlihat sangat cantik jika seperti itu.

Yunho-pun mulai untuk memakan makanannya. Selama Yunho makanpun, mereka tak mengobrol sama sekali. Suasana-pun menjadi canggung kembali.

"Ce..cepatlah habiskan makananmu! Mulutmu itu kecil sekali sih.." ucap Jaejoong pada Yunho.

"Mwo?" Yunho menghentikan memasukkan nasi kedalam mulutnya. Ia mendekat kearah Jaejoong. Jaejoong mendadak menjadi gugup dibuatnya. Jantungnya pun berdetak cepat tak karuan seiring semakin dekatnya jarak diantara mereka. Yunho duduk tepat disamping Jaejoong.

"Bibirku memang kecil, tapi kau sangat menyukainyakan Jae..?" bisik Yunho tepat ditelinga Jaejoong. Jaejoong seakan merinding dibuatnya. Jaejoong mendorong tubuh Yunho menjauh darinya.

"M..mwo? Apa maksudmu Jung Yunho? Siapa yang menyukainya? Aku tidak menyukai bibirmu. Kau ini jangan mengada-ada.." ucap Jaejoong terlihat begitu cemas. Yunho terkikik dalam hati. Lalu ia menyeringai.

"Buktinya.. Kau selalu tak menolak jika aku cium," goda Yunho pada namja cantiknya. Ucapan-ucapan Yunho itu membuat wajah Jaejoong memanas seketika. Dan mengeluarkan semburat merah dikedua pipinya.

"I..itu..karena kau menahan pertahananku!" ucap Jaejoong gugup. Ia segera beranjak dari duduknya. "Aku harus pulang sekarang juga." lanjut Jaejoong dan bergegas pergi.

"Jae.. Tunggu!" panggil Yunho pada Jaejoong. Namun, Jaejoong tak menghentikan langkahnya. Yunho-pun mengejar Jaejoong dengan segera.

Grep

Yunho berhasil mempertahankan Jaejoongnya. Untung saja dia mengunci pintu rumahnya. Jaejoong berdiri mematung kala Yunho memeluknya dari belakang. Detak Jantung Jaejoong berdetak sangat cepat, perlahan detak Jantungnya mulai bisa terkontrol kembali dengan perasaan nyaman yang Jaejoong dapat dari Yunho yang sedang memeluknya ini. Jaejoong merasa sangat nyaman dalam pelukan yang Yunho berikan padanya. Sampai dirinya tak sadar bahwa mereka sudah cukup lama bertahan dalam posisi seperti itu. Yunho mulai menciumi tengkuk Jaejoong secara perlahan.. Sentuhan bibir Yunho pada tengkuknya membuat Jaejoong bisa mengeluarkan sebuah erangan dari dalam mulutnya.

"Nnhg..Yunh.." Jaejoong berusaha melepas tangan Yunho dari pinggangnya. Jaejoong tak mau Yunho berbuat lebih dari ini. Usaha Jaejoong-pun berhasil untuk membuat tangan Yunho terlepas dari pinggangnya. Seketika Jaejoong berbalik menghadap Yunho. Ia ingin mengatakan bahwa ia harus pulang sekarang juga. Akan tetapi, sesuatu itu malah di manfaatkan Yunho untuk mencium bibir cherry Jaejoong.

"Yunh..hmpht.. Apah yang kau lakukanh.." ucap Jaejoong disela ciumannya bersama Yunho. Jaejoong mendorong bahu Yunho agar menjauh dan melepaskan ciumanya. Mendapat penolakan dari Jaejoog secara langsung. Yunho-pun melepaskan pagutan bibirnya pada bibir Jaejoong.

"Da..dasar pervert!" ucap Jaejoong gugup dengan muka yang sudah memerah bak kepiting rebus itu. Namun, Yunho hanya diam saja tak merespon perkataan Jaejoong seperti biasanya.

'Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa dia diam saja seperti itu? Itu malah membuatku semakin takut..' ucap Jaejoog dalam hati sambil menatap Yunho heran. Yunho tak banyak bicara seperti biasanya. Ia hanya menatap Jaejoong dengan mata musangnya. Keadaan disekitar merekapun terkesan sangat canggung. Mereka hanya bertukar pandang terus-menerus.

"Nghm, Yunh.. Aku.. harus pulang..." ucap Jaejoong terkesan terdengar hati-hati saat mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut. Jaejoong-pun memberikan tatapan memohonnya pada Yunho. Jaejoong tahu Yunho tak akan pernah bisa menolak jika Jaejoong sudah menatapnya demikian. Akan tetapi..

Ia malah mendorong tubuh Jaejoong sampai menabrak pintu. Membuat Jaejoong bingung akan tingkah Yunho saat ini.

'Ada apa dengannya? Apa dia marah padaku?' tanya Jaejoong pada dirinya sendiri. Jaejoongpun hanya bisa diam berdiri mematung menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan Yunho setelah ini.

BRAK

Tindakan Yunho itu membuat Jaejoong tercengang. Yunho secara tiba-tiba menggebrak pintu dengan kedua tangannya, dengan tubuh Jaejoong yang berada diantara kedua tangan Yunho itu. Melihatnya, Jaejoong menjadi takut.. dan hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya saja.

"A..pa yang kau inginkan Yunh?" tanya Jaejoong memberanikan diri. Jaejoong menatap Yunho takut.. Yunho terus diam saja, tak bergerak sama sekali. Matanya menatap nyalang kearah Jaejoong terus-menerus.

"Yu..yunh.." panggil Jaejoong pada Yunho. Ia mencoba untuk mendorong tubuh Yunho menjauh darinya. Akan tetapi.. Yunho malah mendorong tubuh Jaejoong kembali.

BRAK

Punggung Jaejoong kembali membentur pintu. Jaejoong beranikan diri untuk menatap Yunho.

"Nngh.. Yunh.. Kau membuatku takut." ucap Jaejoong mengutarakan perasaannya saat ini.

Tapi Yunho tak kunjung juga melepaskan tubuh Jaejoong. Jaejoongpun diam, suasana heningpun melanda kembali diantara mereka. Membuat aura kecanggungan itu kembali melanda.

Jaejoong terlihat sudah nampak gelisah. Bagaimana tidak? Kini dirinya dan Yunho sudah berdiam diri seperti ini semenjak sepuluh menit yang lalu. Tubuh Jaejoong yang sudah terkepung oleh tubuh Yunho, membuat Jaejoong merasa kurang nyaman dan tak bisa bergerak secara bebas. Sampai akhirnya.. Jaejoong mendengar Yunho memanggilkan begitu dingin.

"Jae..." ucap Yunho terdengar sangat ngebass ditelinga Jaejoong. Dengan gugupnya Jaejoong memberanikan diri untuk menatap Yunho secara langsung. Ia tak menjawab akan tetapi menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan Yunho setelah ini padanya.

"Tak bisakah kau melihat perasaan cintaku padamu?" lanjut Yunho setelahnya. Ia berubah tatapan matanya menjadi lebih lembut pada Jaejoong. Ia tahu, Jaejoong sudah ketakutan sedaritadi karenanya.

Mendengar penuturan Yunho barusan, bibir Jaejoong mendadak kelu. Ia bingung harus berkata apa untuk membuat Yunho puas dengan jawabannya itu.

"I..itu.." Jaejoong nampak bingung untuk menjawabnya. Ia-pun berusaha menghindari tatapan Yunho padanya.

Yunho meraih tangan kanan Jaejoong dan meletakkan itu di dadanya. Jaejoong dibuat tercengang karena tindakan Yunho itu.

"Disini. Di dalam hatiku. Hanya ada kau seorang." ucap Yunho begitu lembut mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Jaejoong selama ini.

"Ka..kau ini bicara apa sih Yun?" ucap Jaejoong untuk menghilangkan rasa kegugupannya yang kini sedang melandanya. Tentu sejujurnya ia tahu akan maksud perkataan Yunho itu. Hanya saja Jaejoong belum siap untuk menerima semua pengakuan Yunho itu. Berbeda hal-nya dengan Yunho, mendengar Jaejoong mengatakan demikian malah membuatnya menjadi marah.

BRAK

Yunho kembali menggebrak pintu untuk kesekian kalinya. Membuat Jaejoong terlonjak kaget akan perbuatannya itu. Jaejoong hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya saja saat ini. Ia takut. Takut sekali.

Yunho menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan. Mencoba mengontrol emosi yang ada dalam dirinya.

Yunho meraih satu tangan Jaejoong lagi. Kini ia menggenggam kedua tangan indah itu. Setelahnya, Yunho mendaratkan ciuman diatas tangan Jaejoong yang indah.

Seketika Jaejoong melihat tindakan Yunho itu.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong begitu lembut.

"Aku mencintaimu Jae.. Tak bisakah kau melihat perasaan cintaku padamu?..." ucap Yunho mengalun sangat indah di telinga Jaejoong. "...saranghae.." imbuh Yunho setelahnya sembari mencium telapak tangan Jaejoong kembali.

"Ngh.. Yunh.." ucap Jaejoong tercekat. Akan tetapi ia sangat terharu mendengar perkataan Yunho itu. Yunho tersenyum dengan sangat lembut. Dan merekapun berpelukan secara erat. Yunho terus menciumi bahu Jaejoong maupun lehernya. Kemudian berbisik tepat di daun telinga Jaejoong.

"Lalu, apa jawabanmu?" tanya Yunho berbisik.

"Na.. do.." jawab Jaejoong begitu tak terdengar.

"Hmm, ulangi sekali lagi?" pinta Yunho sembari tersenyum. Sejujurnya ia sudah mendengarnya tadi.

"Nado.. Yunh.." jawab Jaejoong terkesan malu-malu.

"Mwo? Aku tak dengar." ucap Yunho berpura-pura. Jaejoong kesal. Ia melepaskan pelukannya pada Yunho sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

Dalam hati Yunho terkikik geli.

"AKU BILANG NADO SARANGHAEEE JUNGYUNHOO!" teriak Jaejoong kesal. Yunho tertawa melihat tingkah kekasihnya ini.

"Dasar Pervert! Berhenti tertawa!" ucap Jaejoong kesal. Yunho malah menertawakannya.

"Ne, aku memang pervert. Tapi.. Kau menyukainyakan Jae..." ucap Yunho dengan seringai nakalnya. Mencuri pantat Jaejoong lalu meremasnya. Seketika mata Jaejoong membulat sempurna. Sebelum Jaejoong mengamuk, Yunhopun sudah melarikan diri menjauh dari singa betina itu.

"JUNG YUNHOOO BERHENTI! JANGAN LARI KAUU.." teriak Jaejoong sangat keras dan mulai mengejar Yunho yang sudah menjauh darinya. Kencan pertama merekapun dimulai dengan saling berkejar-kejaran di dalam rumah. Hihihihi

**TAMAT**

**...**

**Note : Sorry, aku sudah menyelesaikan FF ini terlebih dahulu sebelum di post disini. Dan ratednya memang T. Kalau-pun akan M, aku udah masukin rated M dari awal. Maaf membuat kalian kecewa karena tak ada NC-nya.**

**...**

**FANFIC TEARS & I LOVE MY Saengnim - MASIH BELUM BISA DI LANJUT.**

**...**

**Mind to review again please? ^^**

**Thanks**


End file.
